Recovery
by Paradigm of Writing
Summary: They were both alone, and just needed an opportunity to meet. Her past is troubled, his future was nonexistent. Even though they were alone, they were together. They were alone, together.


**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with something a little bit different this time around. It was my best friend's birthday yesterday, and she is finally fifteen where she can get a permit and crash into trees. Y'know, all the fun stuff right? Well, she asked a long time back to write something for her birthday based on a song she liked, and she picked Fallout Boy's Alone Together. After listening to the song several times, as well as having the lyrics on my screen, this is what I came up with. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucina set her phone down on the counter for the umpteenth time that morning. " _Where the hell is he? He was supposed to call me after he got off work. That happened an hour ago, and he still hasn't called... something's up_."

She picked up her Blackberry and dialed again. Voicemail. Like usual. "Screw this." she muttered, throwing her device across the room.

"I beg your pardon, but is something wrong?" a voice behind her asked.

Lucina spun around in her chair to see a male with fiery lava hair and opal eyes bemusing at her, a hand placed to the guy's chin. "And what's it to you?"

"You're alone, and I thought you could use some company," the man admitted sheepishly, blushing a startling violet. He held out his hand. "The name's Roy."

Lucina took the hand shake with warm greeting. "I'm Lucina. Lucina Hardigan."

"I work down on 31st Street, y'know, at that little coffee shop." Roy replied.

"Oh, you mean C U Latte," Lucina said. "That one?"

Roy grinned. "Yep! That's me. Roy Riethmiller!"

"You gave me the wrong order one time, you know?" Lucina teased.

Roy feigned surprise. "Never! I don't make mistakes... But that's not important. What's got you so angry?"

Lucina sighed. "It's my boyfriend, Ike. He got off work about an hour ago, and he hasn't called me. He promised that he would when his shift was finished. Last night he and I had a huge blowout; he screamed in my face that he wanted to love another woman. He wished to run away from here and find a new life in the expansive world of opportunities."

Roy frowned. "From the way you're talking about this... argument, to me it seems like it isn't the first one. Or the worst."

Lucina took a moment to think. She remembered Ike's cobalt hair, his stunning smile, his radiating muscles. She could recall the very first word he had ever said to her, the first word he had ever screamed at her. The punches, the blinding pain, the blood cracked on the ceiling. It was all calamitous to her, their relationship. The harsh barks, the demeaning orders, the jagged rocks that punctured her spine, her neck, her head. Flashes of blacked out eyes with foam at the mouth. How Ike had his one hundred pound boxer chase her around their pool because it was funny watching her shriek.

"He... he wasn't the best boyfriend." she said, her lips thinning into a grim ceiling.

"Was he abusive? Did he hurt you in any way," Roy asked. Lucina nodded. "Then why did you stay with him?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I liked my heart being broken I guess. Whenever it felt like I was in danger, it pumped blood like a stallion. I felt important to him, I felt beautiful! That he had something to actually do with his life."

The redhead shook his head in dissent. "That's not healthy."

"I guess I just didn't want to be alone."

"I'm alone."

"What do you mean?" Lucina furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm alone," Roy repeated. "My parents are both dead. My grandfather is in jail. My siblings deserted me about three years ago. I've got no one to be as my soul mate, no friends. I'm alone. You're alone. We can both be alone, but be alone _together_."

Lucina smiled faintly. "I don't mind the sound of that. If I knock, will you open the door?"

Roy's grin matched the brightness of the sun. "Here's the thing Lucina. You're already inside."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading guys! And to my best friend Jillienne, happy birthday girl! I love you lots, more than you can ever comprehend! Congratulations on getting that 4 on your AP exam, it was tough indeed. So, there we all are everybody. Please review and let me know what you thought! It'll mean much more than you think. Have a great day everyone!**

 **~ Paradigm**


End file.
